


Backup Guardians Series: Deidara

by Ithillokte



Series: Backup Guardians Series [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Backup Guardian, Dark, F/M, Prophecy, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Deidara
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Higurashi Kagome, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Backup Guardians Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Backup Guardians Series: Deidara

**Author's Note:**

> And here is Deidara! For a full list of the Bachelors I plan to include, please see my ff.net account under the same name. I hope you enjoy this fic, I've been working very hard on it, and the others.

Deidara watched the aftermath of the explosion his death had caused. His finest work. It was beautiful. If he could breath in the smell of his c4, he would. But he was dead. This was proof that his art deserved more from the Uchiha. He didn’t see Sasuke summon a giant snake to hide in and then poof away until it was re-summoned later.

The reaper behind him seemed hesitant, jittery, waiting. He didn’t know why. He also didn’t care right now. He was deliriously happy that he had made such a beautiful explosion. He watched all the curls of the white-blue fire as they licked outward, saw the sound waves move across the landscape, bowling everything over, followed by the beautiful, all-consuming heat that turned everything instantly to ashes. He watched the force of the epicenter push all the matter around it away rapidly, forming a crater, two, three, four, five….

The damage done was completely devastatingly beautiful. He’d never felt such awe before, and knew that his work would be recognized. He’d changed the landscape so massively that nothing would effect it for many years to come.

As the explosion ended, and everything settled down, he finally took stock of his surroundings. He was floating in mid air, watching the going ons below. He looked around, and finally noticed that there was a reaper behind him, but it wasn’t taking him to the cycle of the soul wheel. “Why aren’t you taking me anywhere? I thought I would have been taken away from here by now, mm.”

“Ah, finally, he is calm enough for me to speak with him.”

The reaper bowed, with a murmured “Kami-sama.” And left. She then stepped forwards, allowing herself to be seen by the human soul.

Deidara couldn’t stop staring at her. He’d never seen anything like her. She may not be art, but if his art could take physical form it would look like her. She was covered in white fur. There were some patches and tufts that looked like they had grown in vibrant red fur in distinct markings, and yet not. He realized that it was a different power of sorts that he couldn’t detect or fathom beyond it being power, and this was the appearance it took. Whorls of it covered the tufts of fur, down four legs connected to paws. They covered the back of the- ‘Wolf. Definitely a wolf.’ -and curved down her sides, and onto her belly. 

Her head had the first striking feature. Beyond the marks that covered her face, and the symbol displayed on Her forehead, she had what looked like glowing blue eyes. They looked similar, but he couldn’t place where. They wern’t any of the precious gems he’d seen. None of them had the perfect clarity or fluctuating pigmentation the way hers did. When she looked away from your eyes, they went clear. They were beautiful, and so very clear. He’d seen cabochons of something similar in look to her eyes. 

He put that thought on the back-burner for later. If there was a later, that is. The second and most attention grabbing feature was the rainbow-fire that erupted and fluttered around her from her back, and the large green disk that sat upon it. 

“I hope you’ve enjoyed my form. It’s not every day a Goddess descends to speak directly to a mortal.” Her voice was amused, cheeky almost. She seemed to grin a wolfish grin, before coming closer, and sitting before his already seated form. Deidara’s eyes widened. Goddess? He felt a weight settle in his soul -he didn’t have a gut anymore- he had heard tales and stories, taught myths and legends as a kid. The gods in them seemed otherworldly, and only decended or spoke to mortals if they needed a task performed, and not a light one either. He wasn’t sure what he could do. All of the stories he’d read and learned had living people in them.

“Ah, you worry needlessly, my will can change many things. I come to you with a dire situation. I ask much of you, and it is greatly required. If I did not have to ask it of you, I would not. Yet I am left with no choice.”

He knew it. That meant he was about to receive a monumental task. He knew that gods tended to be fickle. “You need me to do something for you, and only I can do it, yeah?” She watched him closely, already knowing what was going through his head.

“There is one who seeks the end of all things, including the Kami. Insanity of the forgotten. That one moves to do so by separating the timelines, and allowing room for corruption and betrayal. He corrupts the plans made that allow us Kami to live, even after already altering it so that we slowly die out. We counter this by sending one who can protect the path-chooser. Without pain and betrayal, the correct choices will be made to allow not only for us to live, but to save this world and another.”

Deidara was silent. A troubled look on his face. Then “Its another Kami isn’t it? A forgotten Kami. Only a Kami would have that much power. Wants to take everything with it, yeah.”

Amaterasu nodded. “Yes. And to counter that, we need to send a Guardian. This Guardian must be willing to give everything of themselves to the Path-Chooser if they so require, which is most likely what will be needed.”

Deidara nodded. “And you want me to be The Guardian of this person?”

“This is not without reward. It will simply take time to reveal itself. You must be patient, however. It will not be there right away. Your reward must grow, and you must nurture it. Just as well, you could loose it and doom us all. Much rides on you, the world you will be brought to is full of dangers far more common than in this world. You will not return here.”

Reward with a catch. It must be good if a Kami is offering it. Did he have a choice though? Could he refuse?

“Do I have a choice?”

Amaterasu paused at this. “Of course. I ask that you give everything you can to her. You do not have to give everything. This will affect the path, thus whether you wish this world and hers to survive is up to you. I will tell you, her world would give you the freedom and recognition you wish for. I would never force a child of mine to do something they do not wish.”

She had called him child. Her child. Which Goddess would refer to him as their child? And asking? There was only one who would do this. “Amaterasu-Kami-Sama. That is your name right?” 

“Ah, I have been unveiled. To have been seen through so easily….” Her voice sounded amused and dramatic. She changed forms and giggled. She wore a white Junihitoe with dancing fire dyed up from the bottom hem. It trailed on the ground, with a splash of color from the phasing and shifting gauze like bows tied in one knot, then separated into individual color layers that overlapped creating other colors from mixing two. A wide red obi with gold clouds and phoenix’s moved over the fabric, a glowing white obijime accompanying the obi, held it closed. A white and red juban that looked like boiling lava peeked from under it, and at the opening of the sleeves. A halo of light seemed to cover her, and he had a feeling that she could make that halo as bright as she wanted to. He hair was decorated with a phoenix headdress, and it moved on her head as well, as though alive. What looked like balls of blue fire extended from the tail feathers and held up large sections of bright, silky black hair. She was beautiful. Yet he could not remember her features, beyond those mesmerizing blue-clear eyes.

“Will you do this? Save your world and hers? You are getting a chance that many others have died to have.” ‘Well it’s not like I can do anything else here. Might as well.’

He nodded. She smiled at him. “Good, let us go then, she will be pulled back soon to start her journey, and you must be with her. Do me a favor and watch her dance for me? Every time I try, I am pulled away. She is very beautiful. Oh, you won’t need your cloak there, so don’t bother with it.”

Before he even realized it, they were standing in front of a dried decrepit well abandoned in the middle of a huge forest, far from any village. She peered in the well. He did too, to see what she was looking at. She pushed him in, and when she touched him, he was no longer a spirit, but flesh and blood. He didn’t notice that she’d made his pouches never ending. Well, he wouldn’t until later anyways.


End file.
